bellabulldogsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Dawson
Isabella "Bella" Dawson is the main protagonist of Bella and the Bulldogs. She is the 17-year-old daughter of Dad and Carrie. Bella's best friends are Sophie Delarosa and Pepper Silverstein, and she eventually befriends the Silverado Bulldogs. She soon becomes close friends with Troy Dixon, Sawyer Huggins, and Newt Van Der Rohe . Personality Bella Dawson is a smart, confident and optimistic teenage girl with a great arm and a love for all things football. She’s also the Bulldogs’ newest quarterback! Making the team is a dream come true for Bella, and although she can hang with the boys, deep down she’s still a girl’s girl. History 'Newbie QB'http://bellaandthebulldogs.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Dawson?action=edit&section=4 Bella Dawson, a cheerleader at her school in Texas, gets invited to try out for quarterback of her school's football team, The Bulldogs, after she hits the mascot with a long pass after a loss. When she is selected, Troy, the former quarterback, doesn't approve of Bella joining the team, so he and two other teammates try to use Bella's fear of bulls to make her quit the team. Later, at a cheerleading competition, Sophie and Pepper await Bella's arrival, but she still doesn't show up. Bella shows up at the last minute and Ace McFumbles shows her a video of her squad losing the competition due to her absence. Sophie and Pepper blame Bella for not coming. Bella tells her coach that she's been having trouble between her friends and her teammates, so he kicks her off the team. Meanwhile, at home, Bella is upset about being removed from the team. Her mom cheers her up by showing her a video of her and her dad play free throws when she was young. Bella then realizes football is everything to her and wants to convince the coach to let her back on the team. When Bella asks, the coach refuses. However, Troy and the others object and ultimately convince the coach to reinstate Bella as quarterback. In the final 15 seconds of the game, Bella throws the ball to Troy and he scores the winning touchdown. Troy apologizes to Bella for trying to get rid of her. 'That's Some Gossip, Girl'http://bellaandthebulldogs.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Dawson?action=edit&section=5 Bella walks in on the boys dancing to girl pop; Bella then wants to blurt it to Sophie and Pepper, but Troy tells her what happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room. Meanwhile, The Bulldogs are exposed when Ace McFumbles tells everyone that they've been dancing to Glitter Cheeks; the team thinks that Bella is the blame for their embarrassment. When Troy is alone in the locker room, he takes out his stuffed bunny, and Bella walks in, but she doesn't laugh. Instead, she thinks it's cute, but at school, somehow, Ace McFumbles announces on his news show that Troy has a stuffed bunny. Now, Troy is upset with Bella and yells at her. Bella confronts her friends about the boys. Later, Troy tells Bella that he talks to his father in the janitor's closet; Bella then finds out that the janitor's closet is right next to Ace's office, so everything Troy says to his dad on the phone is circulated through the vents to Ace's office. Bella and the gang get revenge on Ace. 'Pretty in Stink'http://bellaandthebulldogs.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Dawson?action=edit&section=6 After hearing that Charlotte Newman will ask Kyle to the dance, Bella gets jealous and enlists Sophie and Pepper's help in being cute around him. She tries to keep Kyle and Charlotte apart, even when hearing that Charlotte will ask Kyle out to the dance. Bella even purposely didn't get a shower to the dance because she was a Bulldog. In the end, they all danc 'Tex Fest'http://bellaandthebulldogs.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Dawson?action=edit&section=7 Bella helps Pepper in making the Tex Fest film about a trailblazing Texan, playing Miriam Ferguson, the first female governor of Texas. Her acting is a disaster, and she quits out of embarrassment. She tries again out of loyalty to Pepper, who's never finished any hobby she tried. She gives Pepper a pep talk about never giving up, prompting Pepper to make a video about the real trailblazing Texan who inspires her--Bella herself. 'Dancing in the End Zone' TBA That's My Tri-Five!http://bellaandthebulldogs.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Dawson?action=edit&section=9 TBA